Star Trek: Sasuke's Voyage
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: A year after first-contact with the Borg, Commander Sasuke Uchiha's CO is injured during a rescue mission. After the attack, Sasuke is promoted, and given command of the U.S.S. United. The ship's mission to explore. During the attack he saved a beautiful Vulcan named Sakura, and Sasuke tires his hand at a romantic relationship. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters.
1. It's the Borg

**Chapter 1 – Borg Attack**

"Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the Star Ship Enterprise, it's ongoing mission to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

We've all heard these words before, maybe from Spock and Jean-Luc Picard in the TV series, maybe the movie, it means that space is enormous, and just like in the mid and late 19th century, humanity thought we should go out, and explore, unaware of what was out there: manifest destiny.

In the time frame between Captain Johnathan Archer and Jean-Luc Picard, humanity faced down the most dangerous threats ever known, the worst being The Borg.

Star Fleet then continued to study the Borg, and about a year after First Contact with the Borg, a Galaxy-Class Starship named the U.S.S. United was dispatched to the Setlix system along the border of the Cardassian Union.

Captain Kakashi Hatake walked onto the bridge accompanied by Commander Sasuke Uchiha.

They were both dressed in their Federation Officer uniforms with the standard officer red. Captain Kakashi Hatake was a six-foot-four fifty-two year old Federation Officer who always wore a navy eye-patch to cover his blood-red eye that he got while fighting the Cardassians years ago, and had white hair.

Sasuke was a six-foot-three twenty-six year old Caucasian Federation Officer dressed in his standard officer uniform, the three rank dots on the neck of his officer's jacket said he was a Commander.

"Mr. Uzumaki, any report from the four ships that arrived at Setlix?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Negative sir," Lieutenant Commander Naruto Uzumaki said as Captain Hatake took his seat in front of the communication table Naruto was stationed at.

Sasuke sat next to Captain Hatake, and leaned back in the chair, "Anything on the open channels?" Sasuke asked.

"Lot of chatter," Naruto said as he hit a few buttons on the control panel, "Nothing understandable yet."

"Try to hail the Iceland," Captain Hatake said, "Captain Menard will likely open a channel to us."

Naruto tried to hail the U.S.S. Iceland, a Nebula-Class starship, and got nothing, "Nothing sir." Naruto said.

"Keep trying," Captain Hatake said, "Ensign Lee, plot a course for Setlix."

Ensign Rock Lee was a five-foot-ten Japanese Operational Officer who spoke English, he was wearing his standard Federation Officer Uniform with the Yellow color instead of red.

"Coordinates locked." Lee said.

"Punch it Ensign." Captain Hatake said.

Lee hit the button on his console, and the United was launched into warp-speed.

"We are in warp sir," Lee said, "Estimated Arrival at Setlix, ten minutes."

"Anything yet Mr. Uzumaki?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Something's coming through sir," Naruto said, "I just can't seem to get a clear signal."

Naruto Uzumaki, a six-foot-two Caucasian Operational Starfleet Officer with spikey blond hair and blue eyes who wore the same type of uniform as Lee, the two gold dots and one black dot on the neck of his jacket identified him as a Lieutenant Commander.

"Lieutenant Ino," Sasuke said as he turned his head a bit, not tearing his eyes away from the screen ahead of him.

"Sir," Lieutenant Ino asked as she stood at attention.

"Assist Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki," Sasuke said, "We could use all the help we can get."

Ino walked over, and assisted Naruto in descrambling the signal, "We've got something sir." Naruto said.

"Transmission?" Sasuke asked.

"Affirmative," Naruto said, "Coming from the Iceland."

"On screen." Captain Hatake said.

Naruto pulled up the message on screen which began a distress signal, "This is Captain Jason Menard of the U.S.S. Iceland, we are under attack," there was static, "Repeat we are under attack, it's the…"

"That's it sir," Naruto said, "Receiving nothing else."

"How long till we reach Setlix?" Captain Hatake asked.

"One minute," Lee said, "Course of action?"

"Maintain course." Captain Hatake said.

"Roger," Lee said as he turned back to his controls.

"Any other ship signs in the area Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, "It looks like the signatures belong to… The Borg sir."

Captain Hatake, Sasuke, and all the other members of the crew on the bridge turned towards Naruto.

"Shields up," Captain Hatake said, "Red Alert."

"Aye sir," Lee said as he powered up shields, and set the entire ship to Red Alert.

"Arrival at Setlix in five seconds." Lee said.

The United dropped out of warp, and found themselves in the middle of a small space battle, several Borg fighter-ships were circling the Iceland, "Sir, the Borg ships have detected us," Petty Officer Shino said, "They are turning to intercept."

"Arm phasers," Captain Hatake said, "Fire when in weapon's range."

"Roger," Naruto said as he powered up the ship's weapons.

"Any life signs?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Yes sir," Naruto said, "The Iceland has suffered heavy damage but there are several life signs aboard."

"Commander Uchiha," Captain Hatake said as he turned toward Sasuke, "You're our best soldier, grab a phaser, and beam over to the Iceland, see how many you get off the ship."

"Aye sir," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to the turbolift.

Sasuke walked down the hall to the armory where he retrieved a single Type 2 Phaser 2371, and charged it to kill.

After retrieving the phaser, he walked into the transporter room where Ensign Tenten, a five foot seven Vulcan was waiting, "Have you established the coordinates?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir," Ensign Tenten said, "Ready on your go."

Sasuke stepped onto the transporter, "Energize." Sasuke said.

The transporter energized Sasuke onto the U.S.S. Iceland.

Sasuke found himself inside the cargo bay, and face to face with one of the Borg.

The Borg barely had time to raise his blade before Sasuke decked him across the jaw.

The Borg stumbled backwards, Sasuke grabbed his phaser, and fired, hitting the Borg square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Sasuke quickly moved forward before he saw three Borg foot soldiers standing over three Star Fleet Science Officers.

Sasuke took aim, and fired, hitting on of the Borg in the back of the head, burning a hole clean through the alien's skull.

The other Borg turned around, right in time for Sasuke to nail his partner in the back.

The Borg fired just in time to have Sasuke jump out of the way.

Sasuke then stood up, and fired, nailing the Borg in the shoulder, the second shot hit him square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Sasuke jogged over to the science officers who were all unconscious, one male human, a female Klingon, and a female Vulcan. Sasuke felt the human's vitals, then the Klingon's, and finally the Vulcan's, they were all alive.

Sasuke slapped the Starfleet pin attached to his jacket, "Uchiha to transporter room," Sasuke said.

"Go ahead." Tenten said.

"Prepare to receive three," Sasuke said, "Have a medical team standing by."

"Got that," Tenten said, Sasuke tapped the pins attached to the Science Officers' uniforms, and watched as they were transported to the United.

"Transporter room to Uchiha." Tenten said.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said as he moved on.

"We've received all three on deck," Tenten said, "No casualties."

"Good girl," Sasuke said, "Standby, I have a feeling we're going to need more. Uchiha out."

"Roger," Tenten said as the line was cut.

Sasuke moved on, and soon found himself inside the main shuttle-bay where several of the Iceland's officers had set up a defensive perimeter to prevent the Borg from reaching the wounded.

Sasuke fired at the Borg, hitting one of them in the back.

Half of the Borg turned to fire as Sasuke got another one in the side of the chest.

Sasuke took cover, and fired again from behind cover, getting another.

The Starfleet officers on the other side of the small battle saw Sasuke, and started nailing the Borg.

Sasuke fired two more times, and got another two.

After a few more shots, the Borg were defeated, Sasuke then ran up to the officers, "You ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," one of the officers said, "You the rescue team?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Commander Sasuke Uchiha, First Officer of the U.S.S. United."

"Welcome aboard," the officer said, "We need to get the wounded out."

"I'll get on that," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to transporter room."

"Transporter room here," Tenten said, "I'm detecting multiple life signs around you, that the crew?"

"Affirmative," Sasuke said, "Everyone's here except the captain and then some."

"The Captain beamed down to the planet," the officer said, "He's gone after the colonists."

"You got that?" Sasuke asked.

"Affirmative," Captain Uchiha said, "Check the rest of the ship, and get back here."

"Aye sir," Sasuke said, "Transporter room, transport everyone to the shuttle-bay, have medical personnel standing by."

The transporter room transported the personnel to the United, and Sasuke continued to search the ship.

Sasuke checked the engine room, and found several Borg, one of them was standing in the open doorway, the Borg turned around, and Sasuke nailed him in the chest with his phaser.

The Borg fell backwards into the core which was leaking radiation, the Borg turned just as Sasuke shot the door-controls, sealing the Borg inside.

Sasuke then walked over to one of the control-panels, and hit the radiation-release button.

The Borg were then drowned in 69 Gy's of Radiation, enough to burn the flesh off a human.

The Borg's circuits were instantly fried, sparks flew from the circuits, and the Borg's skin instantly began to blister, and bleed.

Sasuke then moved on, he found over a dozen Borg incubator tubes in the main hallway that led to the turbo lift which led to the bridge.

Sasuke tapped the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to United." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead." Captain Hatake said.

"I've got dozens of Borg incubator tubes here," Sasuke said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Captain Hatake asked.

"Arm a photon torpedo, and lock onto my coordinates," Sasuke said, "Shoot directly at this corridor when I say so."

"Are you sure about this Commander?" Captain Hatake asked.

"It has to happen sir," Sasuke said as he walked toward the turbo lift, scanning the surroundings before a single Borg jumped out of nowhere, and flung Sasuke against the wall.

"Commander what's going on over there?" Captain Hatake asked.

"I've been engaged sir," Sasuke said as he threw a punch at the Borg, hitting his square in the jaw, "Prepare that torpedo."

The Borg swung at Sasuke who jumped backwards, landing against the wall, he then rolled off in time for the Borg to get him across the shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder, and fell backwards, landing against the wall, and right next to a garbage chute which led to the Iceland's garbage incinerator.

The Borg closed in for the kill as Sasuke grabbed the lever, the Borg swung only to have Sasuke open the chute, dropping the Borg into the chute.

The Borg managed to stop himself from falling as Sasuke picked up his phaser, and switched it to stun, the Borg looked up, and saw Sasuke just in time for him to get stunned.

The Borg fell two stories before landing on top of a mountain of garbage, Sasuke then closed the gate, and hit _incinerate_.

Sasuke entered the turbolift, and hit the pin on his jacket, "Uchiha to United." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead," Captain Hatake said as the turbolift lifted Sasuke toward the command center.

"I'm clear of the hall," Sasuke said "Fire when ready."

"Copy," Captain Hatake said as the line was cut, "Mr. Uzumaki, lower the shields on the Iceland and fire."

Every Starfleet ship has the ability to lower another Starfleet ship's shields in case the Captain goes rogue.

Naruto lowered the shield on the Iceland, and fired the photon torpedo.

The torpedo destroyed the wall, and sucked the Borg incubators into space to be crushed by space-debris.

Sasuke arrived on the bridge to find a female Science Officer with pink hair lying face-down on the floor, Sasuke jogged over to him, and felt her pulse: she was alive.

"Uchiha to United," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket.

"United here." Captain Hatake said.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Any other signs of life?"

"Negative," Naruto said, "You and that other life form are the only ones there."

Sasuke turned the officer over to find this woman was the most beautiful Vulcan he had ever seen, "Hot damn." Sasuke said.

"What was that," Captain Hatake asked.

"Nothing sir," Sasuke said as he holstered the phaser, and picked the woman up bridal-style, "Transport me back to the Untied, I've got a Science Officer here in need of medical attention, have Doctor Tsunade standing by in med-bay."

"Transporting," Tenten said over the other line as the transporter lights surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke and the woman arrived on the United, he was still carrying her.

"You're back," Tenten said in shock when she saw Sasuke carrying the girl.

"I am," Sasuke said, "I'm going to find Tsunade."

Sasuke ran down the hall to medical where he found Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Tsunade caring to several of the Iceland's staff.

"Commander Uchiha," Tsunade said as she turned toward Sasuke who placed Sakura down on one of the empty beds, she then jogged up to Sasuke, and placed a hand on his bleeding shoulder, "You're wounded."

"It's only a flesh-wound. Tend to her," Sasuke said, "I'm due back at the bridge, and do me a favor. See if you can find her in the database, and give me the full rundown of who she is."

"Understood," Tsunade said as Sasuke walked out the medical bay, down the hall, into the turbolift, and took it to the bridge.

As he was in the lift, the entire ship rocked, and threw Sasuke against the wall, "Uchiha to Bridge," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket, "What the fuck just happened?"

"The Bridge has been hit," Naruto said, "Minor damage, but Captain Hatake's injured."

Sasuke arrived on the bridge, and saw Captain Hatake lying face down on the ground, several officers standing around him.

Sasuke ran over to Captain Hatake, and saw his boss was alive, Sasuke looked over at two Operational Officers, and pointed at them, "You two," Sasuke exclaimed, "Get Captain Hatake down to sickbay."

"Yes sir," the Operational Officers said as they ran down with a fold-out stretcher, and lifted Captain Hatake onto it. They then carried him to the turbolift, and took it down to sickbay level.

Sasuke walked over to the chair, "Lieutenant Ino," Sasuke said as he looked up at Ino.

"Yes sir," Ino said as she stood at attention.

"Take Acting First Officer Uzumaki's place," Sasuke said as he took a seat in Captain Hatake's chair.

"Yes sir," Ino said as she walked over to Naruto's place as Naruto took his seat in Sasuke's chair.

"What are your orders Captain?" Lee asked.

"Status of the Borg shuttles?" Sasuke asked.

"Preparing to attack sir." Shino said.

"Arm phasers, prepare to fire," Sasuke said.

"Phasers armed." Lee said.

"Target ship number three's rear thrusters," Sasuke said, "Fire on my mark."

Thirty seconds later Shino reported, "Borg vessel number three is preparing to fire."

"Fire phaser," Sasuke said, "Maximum power."

The United fired a single phaser, destroying the Borg vessel's engines, and sending it into a tailspin, and causing it to shoot its own teammates, destroying the rest. After that, the ship collided with the first two, and destroyed them.

"All Borg vessels have been destroyed," Shino said, "We should be clear to proceed."

"All ahead full," Sasuke said as he contacted the transporter room, "Transporter room, prepare to receive the crews from the four other ships."

"Copy that," Tenten said, "Locking onto coordinates."

The United flew by the U.S.S. Alliance, an Akira-class starship, and the surviving crewmembers were transported to the United's hanger.

The United passed by the U.S.S. Greece, a Sovereign-class starship, and transported the surviving crew members to the United's hanger. The United went onto the U.S.S. Normandy, a Norway-class starship, and transported the crew aboard the United. They went to the other two ships, the U.S.S. Lancelot, an Olympic-class ship, and the U.S.S. Alexandria, a Prometheus-class ship, and the crews of both ships were transported aboard the United's hanger, and given medical attention.

"All four ships have been emptied sir," Shino said, "But Captain Menard is still on the surface of Setlix."

"Get us above the planet's atmosphere," Sasuke said, "Naruto, follow me, we're going down there. Hinata you've got the com."

"Right behind you," Naruto said as he followed Sasuke to the turbolift.

Lieutenant Commander Hinata Hyuuga, a beautiful five foot four Caucasian Vulcan Operations Officer with a bob-cut haircut and white eyes walked over to the captain's chair, and sat in Captain Hatake's chair.

Sasuke and Naruto armed themselves, Sasuke grabbed a double-handed grip Phaser Rifle 2373, while Naruto grabbed a Klingon Disruptor, and followed Sasuke to the transporter room.

"This is crazy," Naruto said as they walked into the transporter room.

"Why do you think I do it," Sasuke asked as he stepped onto the transporter, "Tenten, get us as close as you can to the Captain of the Iceland's position."

"Got that," Tenten said, "I should be dropping you right in the middle of the friendly lines."

Sasuke and Naruto took defensive positions, and aimed their guns outwards, expecting the worst, "Energize." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto were transported down to the planet surface, and right in the middle of an open field.

Sasuke looked around, and saw nothing but a field, "Tenten," Sasuke said as he tapped the pin attached to his jacket, "Where are we?"

"Sorry sir," Tenten said as she transported them to the battle field.

Upon arriving, Sasuke and Naruto dove into cover next to Captain Menard, "Captain Menard sir," Sasuke said as he blind-fired his phaser rifle, nailing one of the Borg in the chest.

"You must be Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Captain Menard said as he stood up, and fired at the Borg, getting one of them in the chest.

Naruto then stood up, and got two.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Right behind you." Captain Menard said.

Sasuke slapped the pin attached to his jacket, "Uchiha to United," Sasuke said, "Lock onto our signatures, and get us out of here!"

Sasuke stood up, and fired at the Borg.

The Borg kept getting closer, one of the Operational Officers kneeling next to Naruto was struck in the arm.

As the Borg got even closer, the men were transported aboard the United's hanger.

"Nice timing Tenten," Sasuke said as he cut the connection to transporter room, and walked into the turbo lift and took it to the bridge.

"You're back sir," Hinata said as she got out of the chair, allowing Sasuke to take his seat.

"Good to see you sir," Lee said, "We have orders from Starfleet, we are to report back to Earth to the Spacedock."

"Status of the Borg?" Sasuke asked.

"Retreated sir." Lee said.

"Get us out of here Shino," Sasuke said, "Plot a course for Earth."

"Course plotted," Lee said, "Prepare for warp speed."

The United jumped into warp, and zoomed off toward Earth, "Estimated time of arrival at Earth?" Sasuke asked.

"ETA ten minutes, thirty seconds sir." Lee said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "I'll go check on the medical crew," Sasuke stood up, and walked over to the turbo lift.

Sasuke walked down to sick bay where he found Tsunade tending to the wounded, "Report," Sasuke said as he walked up to Tsunade.

"What can be expected," Tsunade said, "They're all suffering from battle duress."

"What about the pink-haired Vulcan?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade held out a small pad to Sasuke, "Her file," Tsunade said as Sasuke opened the file, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, twenty-three years old, about a few years shorter than you, registered nurse, and her rank is listed as Lieutenant Junior Grade. She was born on Earth, her mother was a Vulcan, her father was a Romulan, and she was born in Gordes, France."

"She grew in the lap of luxury," Sasuke said, "Her father was a successful businessman, and her mother was a successful entrepreneur."

"Her parents sent her off to love with her mother's parents ever chance they got, Sakura's grandparents were a couple of happy Starfleet Officers," Tsunade said, "She came to love life aboard a starship, and came to love Starfleet."

"Do you know the name of the ship her grandparents lived?" Sasuke asked.

"It was the U.S.S. Mississippi." Tsunade said.

"Ambassador-class," Sasuke said, "Her grandparents are retired?"

"It was a nice ship," Sakura said as she sat up.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura, "Good to meet you Ms. Haruno," Sasuke said as he walked up to Sakura, and held out his hand.

Sakura shook Sasuke's hand, "Thanks for getting me out of there Acting Captain," Sakura said, "You've been studying me?"

"I'd like to know who's on my ship," Sasuke said, "For now though we're heading back to Earth so we can get all of you medical attention."

"I would have been happy to tell you," Sakura said, "You're handsome enough."

"Thank you Ms. Haruno," Sasuke said as he handed the file back to Sakura, "I won't read anymore. Not without your permission."

"Thank you Acting Captain," Sakura said as she took the file.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back on the bridge," Sasuke said, "But before I go, I have a trick to show you," Sasuke flipped his wrists, pulled his sleeves down to reveal he had nothing up his sleeve, and then held out his hand to reveal he was holding a white rose.

"How'd you do that," Sakura asked, "Replicator?"

"Negative," Sasuke said as he put his hands behind his back, "Ancient Uchiha family secret."

"One day I'll get it out of you." Sakura said.

"We'll see," Sasuke said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due back on the bridge."

I bet you can't wait to see what happens next…

**Please Comment…**


	2. Promotion

**Chapter 2 – Promotion**

The United arrived back at Earth Spacedock where the families of the surviving crewmen were waiting.

Once the crewmen were given medical attention, Sasuke was asked to report to Captain Jean-Luc Picard's office on the U.S.S. Enterprise which was in dry-dock.

After arriving at the shuttle-bay, Sasuke departed to be greeted by the Enterprise's first officer, Commander William T. Riker and Councilor Deanna Troi, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise Commander Uchiha, I'm First Officer William Riker," Commander Riker said as Sasuke walked up to him, Commander Riker then pointed at Deanna, "This is Councilor Deanna Troi."

"I know who you are Commander," Sasuke said as he shook Commander Riker's hand, "Fine work you did with the Borg. Everyone in Starfleet, including me owes you."

"Excuse me gentlemen," Councilor Troi said, "But we can't keep Captain Picard waiting."

"Of course," Commander Riker said, "Follow us."

Sasuke followed Commander Riker and Councilor Tori over to the turbo lift, and took it to the crew's quarters.

"I'll leave you two," Councilor Tori said, "I'm expected in my office. Commanders."

"Councilor," Commander Riker said as Councilor Tori turned, and walked off while they walked in the opposite direction.

"How's it been," Sasuke asked, "Being known as the savior of humanity?"

"It wasn't me that truly stopped the Borg," Commander Riker said, "That was Lieutenant Commander Data, my friend, and the ship's Second Officer."

"Must be a great officer." Sasuke said.

"He is," Commander Riker said, "I've had the honor of serving with him for many years, and I hope our service together continues," Commander Riker and Sasuke then arrived outside the conference room, "I'll leave you to it, I'm due on the bridge."

After Commander Riker walked off, Sasuke hit the ring button.

"Come," Captain Picard said, and the door opened, Sasuke walked inside, and Captain Picard looked up at Sasuke, "Ah Commander Uchiha."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sasuke asked as he stood in front of Captain Picard's desk.

"Yes," Captain Picard said, "I wanted to talk to you about the report you submitted. I see that Captain Hatake was injured in battle."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "Dr. Tsunade diagnosed him with vertebra displacement."

"Indeed," Captain Picard said before gesturing at the chair in front of his desk, "Please, sit," Sasuke took his seat in front of Captain Picard's desk, before bringing out a small teapot, "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you sir," Sasuke said as Captain Picard poured two glasses.

Sasuke took his glass, and took a sip, "This is very good sir," Sasuke said as he looked up at Captain Picard.

"Thank you," Captain Picard said as he stood up, and walked over to the window, "I have to admit Mr. Uchiha, ever since your arrival at Starfleet, you have made quite a name for yourself. Head of your class at the academy, fastest First Officer promotion since James T. Kirk himself. You managed to hold off a Romulan Warship during a training-exercise accident."

"I did my best sir," Sasuke said, "It was nothing really."

"You saved dozens of lives," Captain Picard said as he walked up to his desk, and sat on the edge, in front of Sasuke, "You're more than capable of command, there are those of us in Starfleet that want to see you go further. Captain Hatake has been given a promotion to Rear Admiral, one star."

"Who's going to captain the Untied?" Sasuke asked.

"I was getting to that," Captain Picard said as he stood, and picked up a small black box off his desk, "Commander Uchiha, please stand."

Sasuke stood at attention as Captain Picard removed the rank from the neck of Sasuke's jacket, and replaced them with one containing four gold pips, "By the power vested in me by Starfleet, I hereby declare you, Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest Starfleet Captain since James T. Kirk," Captain Picard moved to the side, revealing the United which was still docked, "And declare the United under your control."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said as he saluted Captain Picard, "I guess that means I have the right to assign a First Officer?"

"Of course," Captain Picard said as he held out his hand to Sasuke, Sasuke shook his hand, "Now get back to your ship, the Untied is to spend some time in dry-dock before returning to duty."

Sasuke saluted Captain Picard one more time, and left.

Sasuke took a shuttle back to the Spacedock, and walked to the United to be greeted by Sakura, "Hello Captain," Sakura said as she saluted Sasuke.

"What's with the duffle bag?" Sasuke asked.

"I put in a transfer," Sakura said as she held out her reassignment papers to the United, "I'm to be assigned to the United's sickbay."

"Welcome aboard then," Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

Sakura shook Sasuke's hand, and they walked onto the United.

Sasuke walked onto the bridge, and Naruto raised a question, "Sasuke," he said, "Where's Captain Hatake?"

"Rear Admiral Hatake's command of the United has been turned over to me," Sasuke said as he walked toward his ready room, "Naruto, follow me to my ready room."

Naruto followed Sasuke to his ready room, "You needed to see me Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he turned around to face Naruto, "As the new Captain of the United, it is up to me to assign a new First Officer. And I have chosen you."

"First Officer sir?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Sasuke said as he removed the ranking pips from the neck of Naruto's jacket, and replaced them with the three golden pips of a Commander, "Congratulations Naruto, you are now my official First Officer."

Sasuke and Naruto walked back onto the bridge, and took their seats, Sasuke in the middle chair, and Naruto in the chair to Sasuke's right.

"What are your first orders Captain?" Lee asked.

"Second star on the right, and straight on till morning Mr. Lee," Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Lee said as he plugged the command into the control console, and the ship started forward.

"I'll be in my new quarters," Sasuke said, "There are a few things I need to get in order."

Sasuke walked over to the turbolift, and took it downstairs to the crew's deck (it is never revealed in any of the TV episodes or movies where the Captain's quarters are located, but on Star Trek Online, it was revealed that the Captain's Quarters was on the crew deck), and walked down the hall to the Captain's Quarters.

Sasuke's new quarters were twice the size of his old room, which was now Naruto's.

Sasuke walked over to the fish-tank the now Rear Captain Hatake kept had been replaced with his square terrarium, and his blue glow-bird named Peter was peached in his nest with his mate and his newly hatched children.

"Hello Peter," Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall, "I see you're settling into new home. I don't know if I can. Rear Admiral Hatake left me some pretty big shoes to fill."

Blue glow-birds are a special breed of bird that live in the forests of Vulcan that resemble blue jays from Earth.

Sasuke walked over to his desk, and sat down. There were hundreds of souls aboard the ship, and if he made one mistake, it could cost people their lives.

Thirty minutes into trying to write his first Captain's log, there was a chime at the door, "Come." Sasuke said.

The door opened, and Sakura entered.

"Hello Captain." Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to talk to you Captain," Sakura said as she took a seat in front of Sasuke's desk.

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"As I'm sure you're aware Vulcans were once part of an endangered species when the war-criminal Nero destroyed Vulcan." Sakura said.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"My mother was one of the lucky survivors," Sakura said, "She fled the planet, leaving her first husband and my half-brother behind."

"They died on Vulcan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "One of the many things about Vulcans is that we have an innate survivor instinct. My mother thought the best thing for her to do was abandon her husband and son to die."

"That would mean that in another universe…" Sasuke began.

"I wouldn't have been born," Sakura said, "And it's scary to think about what would happen if Nero didn't come back in time."

"But Vulcans are not endangered anymore," Sasuke said, "Thanks to the Future Spock, Vulcans are now a species that is equal in numbers to humans."

"Yes," Sakura said, "But I know you're curious why my hair is pink.'

"Actually yes." Sasuke said.

"It's because of my mother," Sakura said, "It's a rare genetic mutation. When a Vulcan suffers a great shame or regret, it turns their offspring's hair an odd color."

"In this case, pink?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "My mother is one of the ambassadors to Earth, and even she tries to hide what happened on Vulcan."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked around his desk to sit on the edge, in front of Sakura, "But what would have happened if she didn't leave Vulcan?"

"It's only logical that she would have died, and I wouldn't have been born," Sakura said, "But I can't help but feel scared, my father is a Romulan which means he has emotions, my mother doesn't. It hurts me to think that if I die my mother might not feel said like my father will."

"That's not true," Sasuke said, "For as long as there's been life, a mother's love for her child surpasses the power of any weapon. Your mother would be devastated if you died, and so would I."

"You sir?" Sakura asked.

"It's always a shame when a beautiful women dies," Sasuke said as he stood up, and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "But there's nothing to be ashamed off Sakura. What happened to Vulcan wasn't your fault, or your mother's. I don't have to remind you that Ambassador Spock lost his mother in the destruction of Vulcan, you're not alone in these situations."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke as she stood, "I feel much better now."

"It's the job of a captain to make his crew feel at ease," Sasuke said, "I can't have a good crew without having everyone emotionally compromised."

"Thank you sir," Sakura said, "It's good to have this talk with you."

"By the way," Sasuke said, "Just call me Sasuke when we're in private."

"That was not in the…" Sakura began.

"Starfleet handbook," Sasuke asked, "Sometimes you have to break the rules. Trust me on this one Sakura, I know what I'm doing."

"It's not you I distrust Sasuke, it's what you can do with your new power," Sakura said, "The reason I joined your crew is because I believe with your help I can restore the honor of my people, and my family."

"We'll make them proud," Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "We'll change the galaxy together."

As Sakura left, Sasuke walked over to his closet, before leaving earth-dock the personnel that deal with promotions and such moved Sasuke's stuff into the captain's quarters.

He had his _Next Generation_ uniform which was standard, but he wanted to be different from the rest of the Star Fleet Officers so he had one custom made, a Sierra 1 uniform that was charcoal black, had a white-gold command badge and rank-pips, and where there should have been red there was white.

Sasuke removed his red command uniform, and let it fall at his feet, he then looked in the mirror as he removed the torn shirt he wore when he was sliced by that Borg foot soldier, and as the shirt fell at his feet, he saw the large cut on his chest that ran from the center of his chest, all the way to the top of his left pectoral.

He then pulled out a fresh white shirt, slid it on, grabbed his white uniform, slid his arms into the sleeves, then zipped it up, and polished the pin on his left pectoral and his rank on his collar.

Sasuke then walked over to his bed, and smoothed out the legs on his pants, then buffed out a small bit of dirt on his freshly-polished shoe.

Sasuke scrubbed the last bit of dirt off his shoe, then sat down at his desk, and began his first log, "Captain's log," Sasuke said, "Star date 44541.9, Captain Kakashi Hatake was injured while responding to an attack of Federation ships by the Borg, and promoted. In response, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise has promoted me to Captain of the United. I expect Starfleet will hold me to a higher standard than before. I hope I can meet them because I'm afraid that I can't meet them. I'm going to try my best, but is it enough? I guess I'm going to find out."

Sasuke switched off his first captain's log, then walked over to his violin case, and pulled out the cherry-wood violin his father gave him when he was young.

Sasuke tightened the strings, placed the instrument against his neck, and began playing as the United flew off into space.

_Now opens a new chapter in Sasuke's career in Starfleet…_


	3. Tarshish 4

**Chapter 3 – Tarshish 4**

After a little while, everyone was getting settled into their new positions, while in deep-space one day, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Lieutenant Commander Shino Aburame, the chief science officer, a six-foot-one standard Trill were playing poker. Shino was one of those trills that couldn't join with a symbiote. Aside from the failed symbiote-joining, Shino was born blind was fitted with a VISOR when he was five years old.

"Four," Hinata said as she dropped four poker chips in the pot in the middle of the table, Shino flung her a card, she had a queen and a king already, when Hinata lifted the card, she found it was a two, "I'm out," she placed her cards down.

"Same here," Ino said as she placed her cards down.

"Five," Naruto said as he placed the chips down in front of him.

"I'll raise you two more," Shino said as he placed the chips in front of him on the table.

"I'm sure your father taught you how to bluff," Naruto said as he looked at Shino, "Best poker face I've ever seen, I'll raise you three more," Naruto placed ten chips on the table."

"Your ten," Shino said, "Plus fifteen more."

"Have you got a flush or a full-house Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Put twenty five chips down, and you'll get your answer." Shino said.

Naruto placed his cards down, "I fold." Naruto said.

Shino smiled, then grabbed the chips, and pulled them toward himself.

Ino then walked over to the replicator, "You guys want anything?" She asked.

"357 Magnum cocktail." Naruto said.

"Chocolate Martini." Hinata said.

"An Absolut Blue Lemonade," Shino said, Naruto and Hinata looked at Shino with a curious look, "Never tried it before but my father was a borderline-alcoholic. He said that an Absolut Blue Lemonade was the best drink he ever had during his lifetime."

"Ok," Ino said as she hit the voice command button on the replicator, "Computer, a 357 Magnum cocktail, a Chocolate Martini, an Absolut Blue Lemonade, and a Long Island Iced Tea."

The replicator then created all four drinks, and placed them on a replicated tray, Ino picked up the tray, and set it down on the table.

The four Starfleet officers picked up their drinks, and Shino raised his first, "I think it's only fair that we toast our new lives," Shino said, "To our new Captain, and our new mission."

"Here, here," Naruto said as he raised his glass to Shino.

"Sasuke and the mission." Hinata said.

The four then started drinking before Sasuke came over Naruto's communicator, "Uchiha to Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

"Go ahead." Naruto said.

"We've received a distress call from the U.S.S. Kilowatt," Sasuke said, "We're changing our course to intercept."

"We'll be right there," Naruto said as the four officers set their drinks down, and walked back to their positions.

"Captain's log, Star-date 44609.5," Sasuke began, "The United is changing course to assist the U.S.S. Kilowatt, a Nova-class deep-space research ship that was on an unauthorized flight through the Tarshish systems: a series of planets that was abandoned by the Klingons a century ago when the last of the system's resources were used up."

The United was heading toward the Kilowatt at warp factor 9.3 while Lee was scanning the area round the Kilowatt.

"What's the status of the Kilowatt?" Sasuke asked.

"She's losing power fast," Lee said, "Warp-core is reaching critical."

"I'm picking up a distress signal from the Kilowatt," Ino said, "No visual, audio only."

"Let's hear it." Sasuke said.

"United this is the Kilowatt," Commander Tulak said through the signal, "We're experiencing a warp-drive malfunction, expect warp-drive breach in five minutes," there was an explosion in the background, "Make that three minutes."

"How long before we're in transporter range?" Sasuke asked.

"ETA four minutes Captain." Lee said.

"Ensign, warp factor nine point five," Sasuke said, "Time?"

"Three point five." Lee said.

"Nine point eight." Sasuke said.

"We're getting there Captain," Lee said, "Two and a half minutes."

"Bridge to Tenten," Naruto said, "Prepare to transport the crewmen to sickbay."

"Aye Commander." Tenten said.

"Uzumaki to Sickbay," Naruto said, "Prepare to receive the Kilowatt's crewmen."

"Got that." Tsunade said.

"Transporting now." Tenten said.

Twenty Starfleet Officers were transported to sickbay, and collapsed on the floor, "Tsunade to Bridge." Tsunade said.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said.

"All Starfleet personnel have arrived in sickbay," Tsunade said, "No casualties."

"Is Captain Marksis among them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "He's in pretty bad shape though."

"I'll be down there in a second." Sasuke said.

"Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Rear Admiral Hatake contacted me when the transmission came in," Sasuke said, "He wants us to figure out their objective. Number 1, follow me."

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the turbo-lift, took it to Deck 12, and walked to sick bay.

When they arrived, Sakura, Tsunade, and the sick bay staff were tending to the wounded.

Sasuke walked up to Captain John Marksis, a forty-six year old Klingon male with long black hair.

"Captain Marksis," Sasuke said, "What were you doing out here?"

All Captain Marksis said before he passed out was, "Temple."

Sasuke decided that he needed to figure out what Marksis was talking about so he decided to clear his head with a little time in meditation.

Sasuke was in a traditional Japanese male Kimono, and was kneeling on the floor of a small temple.

As he was meditating three men dressed as Ninjas jumped down into the temple grounds behind him.

Sasuke looked up, and looked back at the Ninjas standing in the courtyard.

Sasuke spun around, removing the Kimono, and revealing his own ninja outfit.

Sasuke ran toward the stairs, and leapt over them, landing on the grounds in front of the ninjas.

Sasuke looked up as the ninjas struck their poses, Sasuke raised his arms, then turned his right hand toward the ninjas, raised his other behind him, and stood on one foot.

The first Ninja attacked, Sasuke grabbed his hand as it came in, and literally threw him across the courtyard, smashing a traditional Japanese lion to pieces.

The second came in with a flying leopard kick, Sasuke grabbed the man by his legs, and smashed him into the side of the stairs.

As the third came in, Sasuke brought his foot directly between the ninja's legs, as he bent over, holding his crotch, Sasuke grabbed the man around the throat, lifted him above the ground, and choke-slammed him back-first into the ground.

The first ninja that was thrown through the lion jumped back at Sasuke who grabbed the man around the throat, and used the momentum of his jump to catapult the man into the side of the temple's wall.

The third grabbed Sasuke from behind, Sasuke broke free of the man's hold, swiftly turned around, and gave the ninja a hard headbutt.

After that, he broke the man's leg by kicking the inside of the man's knee-joint, and he then struck him right in the throat.

After he stumbled backwards, Sasuke tore off the marble head of another lion, and as the ninja looked up, Sasuke turned that marble statue head into the ninja's new helmet.

As the ninja grabbed at the marble statue head, Sasuke punched his fist clean through the marble lion head nose, and knocked the ninja clean on his ass.

"Very funny Naruto," Sasuke said, "Computer, end program."

The courtyard then gave way to the hologram room, Sasuke was still dressed in his ninja outfit, and Naruto was standing by the door, holding a PADD.

"You have to ruin my fun don't you?" Naruto asked as they left the room.

"Well you ruined my meditation," Sasuke said, "So we're even."

"We've managed to recover Captain Marksis's PADD," Naruto said as they entered the turbo lift, "Completely burned and melted, but he data was still, by some miracle intact," Naruto held out the PADD to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the PADD from Naruto's hands, and reviewed the information, ever since Marksis was young he was interested in some kind of ancient Klingon artifact known as The Spear of Ka'Lor, a spear that was supposedly used by a Klingon warrior to assassinate the Emperor of the Klingons, and claim the throne for himself.

"Seems he's done some extensive research," Sasuke said as the turbo lift opened on the bridge, and the bridge crew turned to face him and Naruto, "He's gone to Qo'noS and actually dug through the Klingon records to confirm that the spear exists. He's even looked at the old flight logs of the ship the Klingon Warrior that the Emperor of the Klingon Empire gave the spear to traveled. He must have spent his whole life researching this. This is amazing."

Sasuke then opened and read a scripture written in Klingon, "road Qom," Sasuke read, "road wej leng Danej 'ej tlha' until tears pum vo' chal 'e' vItu'."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It says 'The road is treacherous'," Sasuke said, "'Find the road not traveled, and follow until you find the tears that fall from the sky'."

"You speak Klingon?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the son of a millionaire and a Starfleet officer," Sasuke said, "And the younger brother of a Starfleet Marine. I've been to a lot of places, I've seen a lot of things. It's safe to say I've brushed up on my Klingon."

"So he came all the way out here to find an artifact?" Naruto asked.

"If this artifact exists it's important," Sasuke said, "Last I heard there was factional fighting among the Klingons on Qo'noS. If someone were to come up with such a historically cultural artifact important to the Klingons it could cement them as the next heir to the Klingon Imperial throne. And imagine a former Starfleet officer as the Klingon Emperor, we could be talking about ties between Starfleet and the Klingon Empire reaching new highs."

"Ok," Naruto said, "Good point. Do you think you can put on your uniform?"

Sasuke chuckled, then walked toward his ready-room.

Sasuke changed out of his ninja attire, and into his uniform, and contact Starfleet Command with an update.

"The Spear of Ka'Lor?" Rear Admiral (two stars) Ben Kirk, the late Admiral Jim Kirk's grandson asked.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "It is from deduction that Captain Marksis was all the way out here to find the artifact. If we were to find the artifact and present it to the right Klingon, I think that we could cement Federation-Klingon relations for the next century."

"We'd be taking an awful risk Captain Uchiha," Rear Admiral Ben Kirk said, "Because what if you're wrong, and the spear isn't here?

"Then Captain Marksis will have to go back to the drawing board," Sasuke said, "He's done extensive research, if he believes it's here, then I believe him."

"You trust this hunch?" Rear Admiral Ben Kirk asked.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "But its low risk, high reward."

"Low risk?" Rear Admiral Ben Kirk asked.

"We're inside Starfleet space," Sasuke said, "No chance of running into an enemy patrol."

Rear Admiral Ben Kirk sat back in his chair, "I'm taking a risk on this one," he said, "Continue with your expedition Captain. But make it fast, we can't afford to have you out there too long. Kirk out."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he fixed his boots, and walked out of his ready room.

"What are our orders?" Naruto asked.

"We are to carry out the expedition that Captain Marksis started," Sasuke said, "Ensign, take us to Tarshish 1."

"Yes sir." Lee said.

"Naruto, follow me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down to Engineering, Shino was working on the scanners, "Shino," Sasuke said as he walked up to his friend.

"Yea boss," Shino asked as he turned around to face Sasuke.

"I need you to do something," Sasuke said, "We're going on a treasure hunt."

"What's the prize," Shino asked, "A handful of gold coins?"

"Try cemented ties with the Klingon Empire for another century." Naruto said.

"Good lord," Shino said, "You don't mess around Captain."

"After serving with me for this long I'm surprised you're surprised," Sasuke said, he then turned to face the secondary head engineering officer Lieutenant Sai, a six-foot-one blue-skinned Saurian with white ridges that run across the front of his face, "Sai," as Sai turned to face Sasuke, Sasuke ushered him over to the table.

Sai walked up to Sasuke, and saluted him, "Yes sir?" Sai asked.

"We need your help," Sasuke said, "We're going on a treasure hunt, Klingon artifacts."

"Klingon artifacts," Sai asked, "This far out of the boundaries of the Klingon Empire?"

"Study this," Sasuke said as he held out the tablet, "In the mean time I need, Shino I need you to reconfigure the ship's scanners to scan to scan for anything from ancient structures to rusty metal to maybe even Klingon structures."

"Got that," Shino said as he turned around, and started to work on the sensors.

"A lot of this is in Klingon," Sai said as he walked over to Sasuke, "But from what I can see, most of this stuff I can tell only cements that the staff exists. It says nothing about exactly where the spear is or if it's even here."

Sasuke put his arm around Sai's shoulders, and walked him over to the turbo lift, "Sai, my friend, let me talk you of duty to talk," he said, "SuD je maqoch, do you realize what'll happen if it is here?"

"Great things I assume?" Sai asked as they walked into the turbo lift with Naruto.

"Oh a great many things," Sasuke said as he hit the crew's quarters buttons, "Let's discuss them in a minute."

Once they reached the crews' quarters, they walked down the hall to the bar.

"Now I'll give you a taste of what this could hold for us," Sasuke said as they walked up to the bar where the bartended, Mlore a five-foot-nine Bolin with light-blue skin and a deep right that ran straight down the middle of his head and face walked up to them.

"What can I get you boys?" Mlore asked.

"Andorian ale," Sasuke said as he held up three fingers, "Cold mugs."

"Andorian ale?" Sai asked.

"Relax," Sasuke said as Mlore grabbed three mugs, and poured the ale the in three glasses, "This is just the start."

"Here you go." Mlore said.

"This should cover it," Sasuke said as he held out the money to Mlore.

"Thank you captain." Mlore said.

Sasuke picked up two of the mugs, and handed them to Sai and Naruto, then grabbed one for himself, "Imagine if you would peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire for a whole century," Sasuke said, "And no talks of war for your children or their children for a hundred years."

"Now you've got my attention." Sai said.

"My friend we are talking about peace between the Klingons," Sasuke said, "We are talking about a possible unification between these two powers that could span for centuries to come."

"And this spear can do all this?" Sai asked.

"My friend," Sasuke said as he put his hand on Sai's shoulder, "It can do all that, and more," he then held up his, "To peace."

"Peace." Naruto said as he held up his own mug.

"Here, here." Sai said as he raised his own mug.

The three officers drank down their ale, and placed their glasses down.

A week later, after examining Tarshish 1, 2, and 3, the United arrived above Tarshish 4 were debris from the Kilowatt was still floating in space.

"We are in orbit around Tarshish 4." Lee said.

"Begin scan." Sasuke said.

"Aye sir," Lee said as he initiated the scan.

The scans picked up something interesting.

"Sai to Uchiha." Sai said over the comm.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said.

"Scans is picking up some ancient structures," Sai said, "Three to be more precise, all Klingon, all buried several thousand feet below the surface."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he leaned forward in his chair, "Me and Uzumaki are on our way down, we need to discuss how we're going to clear the sand and rock off the tops of the structures."

"Roger that," Sai said, "Sai out."

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the turbo lift, and took it to engineering.

When they arrived, Sai was working on the 3d model of the structures, "Report," Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked into the engineering deck.

"Me and Shino have been working for several minutes on the structures," Sai said as he brought up the 3d model of the structures which were shaped like ancient Egyptian pyramids but had steps like the Mayan pyramids.

"We predict that there's about a couple thousand feet of sand above the entrances to the caves." Shino said.

"At any moment the cave systems could collapse," Sai said, "But from what we could tell that sand is the only thing keeping the mouth of the caves from collapsing."

"Damn it," Sasuke said, "Could we reconfigure the United's transporter beams to beam us to a point where the sand isn't very high."

"That's possible," Sai said, "But I'd take us an entire day, and we're out here in the middle of nowhere, it's only ideal that we find another alternative."

"I would agree," Sakura said as she walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said, "Do you have an idea?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she quickly pulled up a model of the cave itself, "If we could reconfigure the ship's phasers, we could use them as a drill which could create an opening right in the roof of the cave."

"I'd have to be a pretty gentle beam," Sasuke said, "With that kind of age the roof of that cage is bound to be weak."

"I could use the ship's tractor beam to hole the roof in place," Shino said, "But someone would have to go down to the planet's surface, and manually place a tracking beam directly on top of the location where we'd drill otherwise we'd never know what we were hitting, and we could possibly destroy several thousand years' worth of Klingon history."

"I volunteer." Naruto said.

"Very well," Sasuke said, "But I'm coming with you, you don't speak Klingon, me and Sai are the only ones that have seen that log, and he has to be here in case something goes wrong."

"Alright," Naruto said, "Just like the old days."

"I'm going too sir," Sakura said, "I'm very good at determining direction and location."

"Ok," Sasuke said, "In the meantime, when we leave," Sasuke looked up at Shino, "Shino, when we leave, and until we get back you have the con."

"Yes sir." Shino said.

The next hour, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata who Sakura asked to join them arrived in shuttle bay.

"Which shuttle are we using?" Sakura asked.

"That one," Sasuke said as he pointed at a Ferengi shuttle at the end of the line.

"A Ferengi pod?" Naruto asked.

"It's discrete," Sasuke said as the side of the shuttle opened, "On the outside."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stepped inside to find the floors, walls, and ceiling was made of purple shag carpet, the seats were white leather bucket seats, and there was a disco hanging from the ceiling.

"Yea, this is very discrete," Naruto said as he put his bag down, and ran his hand across the shag carpet.

"The previous owner was a black-market supplier," Sasuke said, "He was caught selling weapons to the enemy of the Ferengi so it was confiscated."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ditched their uniform jackets as Sasuke took his seat in the pilot's chair, "Let's go," Sasuke said as the shuttle raised into the air, and flew it out of the shuttle-bay.

As they were entering the atmosphere, Naruto ran another scan so he could find the structures, and determine where they should land.

"Scanners up," Naruto said as he powered up the shuttle's scanners, "Picking up something," it took the scanners a few seconds to determine what they were, "That can't be right."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The scanners are detecting no Klingon structures," Naruto said, "Not even anything underneath the sand."

The shuttle was hit with a disruptor beam, "We've been hit," Sakura exclaimed, "Thrusters are losing power!"

"Hinata," Sasuke exclaimed, "Charge phasers, and fire back!"

Hinata powered up the phasers, and fired back at the position, "Direct hit Captain." Hinata said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he frantically input commands, "Brace for a hard landing!"

The shuttle then came down against the sand hard, and knocked all four occupants out cold.

Several minutes later, Sasuke heard his communicator turn on, "United to Uchiha," Shino said, "Captain acknowledge!"

"I'm ok," Sasuke said as he pushed himself up, and stumbled over to the console.

"What happened?" Shino asked.

"We were hit by disruptor fire," Sasuke said, "The shuttle's been disabled."

"We're detecting life forms heading towards you," Shino said, "Klingons, dozens of them! Sensors have picked up weapons!"

Sasuke quickly drew the phaser he hid underneath the console, and took aim as the Klingon warriors came running down the hill firing disruptors.

Sasuke fired back, striking one of the Klingon's in the chest.

The Klingons then all took a crouched position, and fired at Sasuke and the shuttle.

"Oh god," Naruto said as he pushed himself up, and wiped some blood off his head, he looked up and saw that Sasuke was firing at several people firing at the shuttle, "Status Captain?"

"Under attack," Sasuke said, "Klingons!"

"Klingons," Naruto asked as he shook off the dizziness just as a disruptor blast flew over his head.

"Grab a phaser," Sasuke said, "We're under attack!"

Naruto picked up a phaser, then aimed at the Klingons, and fired himself.

After ten minutes of shooting, the final Klingon jumped through the window, stunned Naruto with an elbow to the temple, and then tried to drive a knife through Sasuke's neck.

As Sasuke struggled against the Klingon, a female hand clasped the Klingon's curated artery, and the Klingon fell forward, and Sakura was standing above Sasuke and the Klingon.

"You ok," Sakura asked as she held out her hand.

"Thanks to you," Sasuke said as he accepted Sakura's hand, and got to his feet just as Naruto stood up.

Hinata had woken up not half an hour later.

The Klingon himself awoke two hours later to find himself bound to a chair, and unable to move.

"Ha' vIleghjaj," He exclaimed, "jIHvaD quvHa' SoH pong jIHvaD 'uch vub!"

"I don't care if we dishonor you," Sasuke said, "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

The Klingon then spat in Sasuke's eye, "ghoS ghe''or!"

"You go to hell," Sasuke said as he drew the Klingon's boot knife, and stuck it straight up through the side of the Klingon's leg, as he screamed Sasuke began his interrogation, "Who hired you?"

"ghoS ghe''or!" He exclaimed.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he pointed at the Klingon.

As Naruto held the Klingon's head still, Sakura placed her thumb against the tip of the Klingon's mouth, her index and middle finger against the edge of the Klingon's eye, and her next to last and pinkie finger against the Klingon's temple, and concentrated.

She saw that Captain Marksis was hired by the Romulan Empire to infiltrate Starfleet, and get the spear by any means necessary, and in doing so strengthen the bonds between the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire, and that the whole point of coming here was to take over the United.

When Sakura snapped out of it, she stumbled backwards, and fell into Sasuke's arms, "What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to get to the United!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uchiha to Tenten," Sasuke said as he slapped the pin on his uniform, nothing, "Tenten, acknowledge."

The team scrambled over to security console, and logged into the United's security feed, and saw the entire United crew had been overtaken, and were being held captive inside sickbay.

Sasuke quickly scrambled over to the transporter, and programmed it to take them straight to the United's engine room.

"What are we going to do," Naruto asked as Sakura and Hinata armed themselves.

"We're going to get my ship back." Sasuke said.

After the transporter was reconfigured, the four Starfleet officers took up defensive positions, and they were transported to the United's engine room.

The four arrived, and found that there were none of Captain Marksis's crew inside.

"How can only twenty men take over this ship," Naruto asked as they moved through the transporter room.

"By taking Shino hostage and forcing him to order the crew to surrender," Sakura said, "It's the only logical explanation."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata walked up to turbo-lift, after Hinata hit the button, it didn't open, "Move aside," Sasuke said as he holstered his phaser, and grabbed one side of the door as Naruto grabbed the other.

The two then pulled the doors of the turbo-lift shaft apart, when they opened it they saw the turbo-lift had been frozen halfway up.

Sasuke squeezed in through the gap the space between the turbo lift and the top of the door provided, and helped the others inside, "Ok," Sasuke said, "Here's the plan, Hinata you go to the hanger, and take out the officers there. Naruto, I want you to go to engineering, make sure that they don't get near the core. Sakura you go to sickbay, don't be afraid to break a few arms. No killing though, phasers at maximum stun."

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to the bridge," Sasuke said, "I'm going to get my ship back."

Five minutes later, Shino knelt with his hands above his head with the couple hundred crew that the Klingons had forced to kneel in the hanger.

Shino was thinking how much of a failure he was before one of the rogue Starfleet officers screamed in pain, and fell forwards.

The other four turned to have Hinata fire again, striking another one in the throat.

Shino then stood up, stripped one of the rogue Starfleet officers of his phaser, and used it to knock the man to the ground.

The other couple hundred crew then attacked the other two, forcing them to the ground, and beating them until they lost consciousness.

As the crew rounded up the rogue Starfleet officers, and tied them together, Naruto arrived in engineering to see Sai in a fist-fight with a single rouge Starfleet officer.

Naruto then turned, and fired one beam at a single rouge officer who was taunting the officers they had locked inside the core.

Sai then gained the upper hand on the rogue officer, and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Naruto then fired one beam at a rouge officer that fired a disruptor beam at him.

As the final rouge officer, a Klingon came running up to Naruto with a Bat'leth, a knife came flying out of nowhere, and struck the Klingon in the hand.

A few punches to the face was all it took to send the Klingon to the floor.

Sai ran over to the console in the center of the room, and opened the door to the core, allowing the Starfleet officers inside to come clamoring out.

After securing the rogue officers with binds, Sakura arrived at the door to sickbay.

As she entered one of the rogue officers turned just in time to get stunned.

Another came running out to Dr. Tsunade's office only to get stunned also.

One came charging at Sakura, Sakura elbowed the rouge officer in the nose, kicked him between the legs, and kneed him in the temple.

The forth aimed his own phaser at Sakura, but before he could fire someone else shot.

Sakura looked toward the door to Tsunade's office, and saw Dr. Tsunade herself standing there holding her own phaser.

On the bridge…

"Course laid in for Qo'noS," the rouge officer at the helm said.

"Good," Captain Marksis said, "Enga…"

Before he could say another word one of his fellow officers was shot with a phaser blast.

They all turned to see Sasuke blast another.

As the one at the helm reached for his weapon, Sasuke hit the rogue officer right in the back, the officer fell forward, engaging warp, but as he jolted back, his badge flew forward, and hit the _disengage_ button.

Everyone aboard the ship was flung toward the front, including everyone on the bridge.

Sasuke fell down the slope to the floor of the bridge to see one of the rouge officers pick up a Klingon disruptor, Sasuke fired first.

The officer fell backwards as Captain Marksis's First Officer, Commander Taluk pulled a boot-knife.

Sasuke dodged the blade just in time to have Captain Marksis kick him in the stomach.

As Sasuke rolled sideways, he picked up the knife, and slashed Captain Marksis across the side.

Commander Taluk came running at Sasuke who nailed him in the nose with the blunt-end of the knife, then swept his legs out from underneath him, and kneed him in the temple.

Captain Marksis then came running at Sasuke who spun around, and kicked the Romulan spy across the face, sending him to the ground.

The final tackled Sasuke to the ground, and attempted to use his strength to push the knife Sasuke was holding into his own neck.

Just before he gained the upper hand, the rogue officer was hit in the side with a phaser-beam.

As the rogue officer fell to the side, Sasuke looked over, and saw Lee standing in the doorway to his ready-room, holding a phaser.

"Sir," Lee said as he grabbed Sasuke's forearm.

"Always nice to see you Lee," Sasuke said as Lee helped him to his feet.

_Two days later…_

"Captain's log, star date 44631.1," Sasuke said, "The United has made its way to Starbase 24 where Captain Marksis is scheduled to be court-marshaled for espionage. The United is getting repaired from the damage done to her from the attack."

The U.S.S. Phoenix, a Nebula-class starship under the command of Captain John Dorian, a six-foot Bolian male with a deep cartilage ridge that ran down the center of his face.

"You handled yourself pretty well," John said as him, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking around base 24, "I have to admit not one week after your promotion, and you've stopped an intergalactic incident, you're making Starfleet look like miracle workers."

"I have a good team," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"It's good you have faith in your crew," John said, "What you did here was impressive."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to John who shook his hand.

"You really have that much faith in your bridge crew?" Naruto asked.

"I have that much faith in all of my crew," Sasuke said as him and Naruto walked down the docking tube toward the United.

_Another threat dissolved…_


End file.
